Damn It! I Just Want to See You Smile Again!
by shay86
Summary: RIGHT AFTER S. FINALE What if it took less than 24 hours to make everything right again what happens when Rory finally confesses her true feelings to Lorelai. Well Lorelai takes action of course. LIT and JJ


Title: Making the Wrong Right

**Author: **JeSsFrEaK8 (Shana)

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Literati and Java Junkie all the way

Summary: What if it took less then 12 hours to make everything right again? What if Lorelai went to the only person that could make Rory whole again? What if Lorelai went to Jess?

Authors note: The only change I made is that Emily and Richard never separated and

Rory never told Lorelai about Jess saying I love you to her.

* * *

"Our memories they can be inviting but some are all together mighty frightening"

-No Doubt

* * *

Lorelai walked off of the porch, sat down next to Rory and wrapped her arms around her. Rory buried her head against Lorelai and cried.

"What did I do" whimpered Rory "Mom he's married"

"Rory I don't know why it happened" said Lorelai

"I don't even love him mom. I don't know why it happened; he just leaned in and kissed me. It just happened. I'm the other woman I don't want to be the other woman, why did I do that." babbled Rory "Why didn't I just tell him yes when I had the chance"

"What I'm confused tell who yes" asked Lorelai pulling away

"No one" said Rory standing up and walking to the swing on the porch.

"Rory who are you talking about. Why don't you just tell me?"

"Mom it's no one ok I'm just babbling"

"Rory I know it was someone. Unlike me you still mean everything you say even when you babble. You know I am going find out."

"You don't want to know who it is"

"It's not that creepy naked guy from the beginning of the year is it?"

"No" sighed Rory "It's Jess"

"Jess" asked Lorelai "Jess Mariano, Luke's nephew Jess, the Jess that has left you with out saying goodbye who knows how many times Jess"

"Yeah" whispered Rory as lifted her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"What would you have told him yes for" asked Lorelai

"Mom you remember at graduation when my phone was ringing and the person kept on hanging up"

"Yeah" said Lorelai

"It was Jess calling me. I told him so many things that I never got a chance to tell him. Mom I told him that I thought that I was falling in love with him."

"Did you mean it?"

"Sort of" said Rory "I didn't think that I was falling in love with him, I was already in love with him, and I don't think I ever got over him"

"Rory why didn't you tell me this" asked Lorelai

"I didn't think you would understand" sighed Rory "And that's not all"

"What else"

"At the firelight festival I ran into him"

"What happened" asked Lorelai

"He wanted to sit and talk but I wasn't in the mood to have to deal with what he said. So I just told him to tell me what he had to say right there"

"What did he say?"

"He said I love you" whispered Rory as she started to tear up again

"Than what happened"

"He ran off into his car and drove off before I could say anything"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Mom he had just told me that he loved me I was in shock and all I wanted to do was say it back"

"So what did you want to say yes too?"

"It's when he was here for his mom's wedding" said Rory "It was after that horrible date with that guy grandma tried to set me up with and I had called Dean to pick me up because I had no cash on me for a cab. Dean and I were talking in front of my dorm saying bye when Jess just showed up out of no where"

"What happened than?"

"Well Dean got defensive but I told him I could handle Jess so he left. And than I started yelling at Jess because I didn't want him to hurt me anymore than he already had. Than he all of a sudden asked me to run away with him."

"He asked you to run away with him"

"And he kept on going on and on about how we were meant to be together and all that stuff. Mom I wanted to tell him yes so bad but I was scared. And than when he finally gave up he looked so sad and defeated. I wanted to run after him and say that I would go with him but I'm scared I can't be hurt again by him"

"Babe do you want to be with Jess or not"

"Yeah I do I really do mom I love him and every one of his faults"

"Than you're going to have him ok."

"Mom how am I going to do that"

"You're not going to do anything ok you go to the inn and go to sleep there. I don't want you in this house tonight ok not alone at least. I'm going to go and take care of some stuff tonight and I will see you in the morning ok." said Lorelai as she got off of the swing.

"Mom what are you going to do"

"Don't worry about it ok you go to the inn and get a good night sleep. Don't think about what happened it's not worth it if you really love someone else ok"

"Yeah ok." said Rory "Do you think you could come back to the inn with me first"

"Yeah I think my secret weapon is there anyways"

"You're really not going to tell me what you're doing are you"

"Nope" said Lorelai as she grabbed on to Rory's hand and dragged her over to the Jeep before getting in with Rory and driving towards the inn. Once they parked in front of the Dragonfly Rory got right out of the car headed into the Inn and right to hers and Lorelai's room. Lorelai followed behind her into the inn where she found Luke sitting in the front room looking through a magazine.

"Hey" said Lorelai as she approached him

"Hey" smiled Luke looking up

"Hey" smiled Lorelai

"I think we already got that down" said Luke standing up

"Yeah I guess so" said Lorelai

"What happened before?" asked Luke walking closer to her

"I think we kissed Luke" smiled Lorelai walking closer to him

"We did didn't we" smiled Luke "So what's going to happen from here"

"Luke I really really like you ok and I want there to be something but I need your help with something first" said Lorelai

"Ok" said Luke disappointed and a little confused "What do you need my help with"

"Well what I am about to tell you can not be repeated to anyone you have to take this to your grave"

"I promise Lor" said Luke as the two sat on the couch

"Well after you went after Kirk I ran home because I forgot something and I found Rory with Dean. Luke they slept together. Rory is freaking out about this and she really really regrets it. She doesn't know why or how it happened and she is feeling really guilt and sad about it all."

"Lorelai I really don't know how this has do with me or how I can help with any of this" said Luke uncomfortable

"Luke I know this is really weird for you to hear but that's not all. Rory told me that she should have yes to someone when she had the chance"

"Who should she have said yes too?"

"She should have said yes to Jess Luke. She's in love with him after all of this time. And he loves her too"

"I know" smiled Luke

"How"

"When he came back for the wedding he told me what he had said to Rory"

"Rory wants Jess, she wants him more than anything in the world and as much as I can't stand the little punk I love my daughter to much to let her go through this pain. She needs Jess and by what I can tell he may need her too. He asked her to run away with him he needs her and she needs him and we are the only two people that can get them back together and see them both happy again."

"But Lorelai he's not willing to move back here and I don't think Rory is willing to move to New York" said Luke

"I think if they truly love each other they will make sacrifices" said Lorelai "We have to find him and bring him back here before she wakes up in the morning"

"Lorelai I think that is the best plan that you have ever come up with"

"Thank you" smiled Lorelai looking at her watch "It's now 2 am we have about 6 hours or so to get to New York get Jess and get back here by time Rory wakes up"

"Well what are we waiting for, lets go" said Luke as he pulled her out of the Inn.

"We're taking the jeep and I'm driving" said Lorelai as she stepped into the Jeep and turned the engine on "To New York"

"To getting our kids happy again" smiled Luke as Lorelai pulled away from the inn and towards New York

* * *

"Till I loved I never lived enough"

-Emily Dickinson

* * *

"Let's go in" said Lorelai getting out of the car and walking up to the door of Jess's apartment building

"Lorelai stay close to me ok this is a crappy apartment" said Luke as he opened the door and walked up to the second floor to apartment 2B. Luke knocked on the door really hard until some guy opened it up.

"What do you want" asked the guy rubbing his eyes

"Where's Jess" asked Luke

"Sleeping"

"Wake him for us why don't ya" smirked Lorelai "Or I'm coming in and I'm waking everyone up"

"I'm going" said the guy as he walked back into the apartment and got Jess.

From where Lorelai and Luke were they could here Jess's regular groaning and cursing before getting up and walking to the door.

"What?" sneered Jess not looking to see who it was

"Hello James Dean" said Lorelai

"What are you two doing here" asked Jess harshly

"Well we're here to get you and drag you and depressed butt back to my daughter's depressed butt" said Lorelai

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Jess just listen to her ok" said Luke "It's about Rory"

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"Jess you are the only person that can help her ok"

"Well last time I talked to her she made it pretty clear that she wanted nothing to do with me" said Jess

"Jess she's just scared that you are going to leave her again so she tried to protect herself from getting hurt. She made a really horrible mistake and the only thing she could say is that she should have told you yes when she had the chance" said Lorelai

"What did she do" asked Jess

"You're not going to like it" said Luke

"Luke I'm pretty sure that I've done worse things"

"She slept with Dean" said Lorelai really fast

"She did what with Dean" shouted Jess

"Jess she wishes that it had never happened ok she made a huge mistake and she hates herself for it and the only thing that she wishes is that she had run away with you ok" said Lorelai "You can't hate her for making a mistake"

"Lorelai I could never hate her if I tried ok I love her I've loved her since I first laid eyes on her she's allowed to make a mistake everyone is no one's perfect but I still don't understand why you're here" said Jess

"You have to come to Stars Hollow with us and help her. She needs you she has needed you for almost a year and it takes this to happen for her to finally admit to me that she wants to be with you. Jess all I want is to see my daughter happy and you are the only person that can make her happy right now"

"Luke can I stay with you for a while" said Jess after a few moments of thinking

"You can stay as long as you'd like" said Luke

"Ok give me five minutes to get all my things I hate this place so much"

"What about your car"

"Oh that piece a trash I ended up selling it for a thousand dollars to some sucker" smirked Jess

"Just go get your stuff" laughed Lorelai

"I'm going" said Jess as he walked back into his apartment and gathered his stuff. After he found all of his belongs he yelled see ya suckers to his roommates and closed the doors

"Jess are you really ready for Stars Hollow again" asked Luke as the three of them walked out of the building

"Nope" said Jess "But it's for Rory and I can get a place in New Haven in the fall if she really wants me"

"Believe me she wants you" said Luke "Just please don't make her tell you about what happened"

"Luke I wouldn't do that to her" said Jess as the three of them got into the jeep. "Does she know that you came here?"

"No I didn't tell her" said Lorelai from the passenger seat "But she'll be happy to see you"

"I don't think I can handle her rejecting me again so this better work"

"Jess go to sleep ok" said Luke as he pulled onto the street and let Lorelai and Jess get some sleep.

* * *

"Knit your heart with an unslipped knot"

-Shakespeare

* * *

"Lorelai we're back" whispered Luke into her ear after pulling in front of the inn and shutting the car off

"What?" said Lorelai as she opened her eyes

"We're back at the inn" said Luke

"Thanks for helping me with this" smiled Lorelai

"It's no problem" said Luke as Lorelai moved closer to him. "What are you doing?" "Just stay still" smirked Lorelai before pulling him into a kiss

"Get a room" said Jess from the back seat.

"Nice mood killer James Dean" said Lorelai as she pulled away and got out of the car. "You have to be up by 8 when Rory always wakes up"

"It's 7 I'll just sit somewhere and read ok" said Jess

"Ok you can go sit in the dining room" said Lorelai

"Yeah and Jess just throw your bag into the back of the truck" said Luke as he also got out of the car.

"K" said Jess as he jumped out of the Jeep, grabbed his duffle bag and threw it in the back of Luke's truck that was right next to them.

"Come on I'll show you around the Inn" said Lorelai "I bet Sookie's already up making breakfast for everyone"

"Whatever" said Jess as he followed Lorelai and Luke into the Inn

* * *

"There is nothing so strong as gentleness, and there is nothing so gentle as strength"

-Sir Francis de Sates

* * *

Jess was sitting in the front room with a cup of coffee and reading The Catcher In The Rye. The only other people that were up were Lorelai and Luke who were talking in the dining room and Sookie who was in the kitchen with the cooking staff making breakfast. At around five after eight Rory walked down the steps and straight into the front room where Jess was sitting.

"Oh my god" stammered Rory tearing up "What are you doing here"

"Huh" said Jess looking up "Surprise"

"What are you doing here" asked Rory approaching him

"Well around 4:30 Luke and your mom decided to show up at my apartment in New York and somehow they convinced me to come back here"

"Just go away you shouldn't be here" cried Rory running out the door

"Rory" yelled Jess running out of the house after her. Jess stood on the porch and looked across the yard for Rory. Jess spotted her sitting on a swing by the pond.

"Go away" whispered Rory as Jess walked up and stood in front of her

"I can't" said Jess

"Why not"

"Because I was told that you needed me. And I want to help you I want to protect you"

"How do I know you won't hurt me again" asked Rory through her tears

"I've grown up over the past year. I know what I want Rory I know that I want you"

"Jess how can I believe you. I trusted you once but you left me. You made me fall in love with you and than you broke my heart. Do you know what you did to me? I had to learn from my mom that you left. You left out of nowhere and I thought it was my fault. I was so confused, my boyfriend ran away before I ever got a chance to tell him how I felt. I loved you so much Jess and you left. Than 9 months later after I finally realized that you weren't coming back you had to show up and tell me that you loved me. I didn't know what to say to you. For over a year that was the only thing I wanted you to say. It was the only thing I wanted to hear from you. I loved everything about you. I loved the way you smiled at only me. I loved that you always knew what I was thinking. I loved how you would steal one of my books even though you had the same copy just so you could write notes in the margins. I loved how you made me feel safe whenever you were around. I loved how you could make me feel like we were the only people in the world. I loved how you kissed me and held me. Damn it Jess you had to come back and ruin everything. You had to come and ask me to run away with you. I wanted to say yes so badly but I didn't want to be hurt by you again. Why did you have to come back why did you have to bring back all these feelings that I have for you." cried Rory

"Let me protect you Rory let me prove to you that I want this I want to be with you. I want to see you smile again Damn it" yelled Jess "You are the only person that has ever seen me for me and not for the punk that everyone thinks I am. You have no idea how hard it was for me to leave. I had the best girlfriend anyone could ever ask for and I ruined it all. I was a disappointment to everyone in my life. And I didn't know how to handle it. I had failed out of high school and my girlfriend was graduating from a prestigious high school and heading off to Yale. Why would you want a loser boyfriend who didn't graduate from high school when you are at an Ivy League school with some of the smartest people around? I knew you would have dumped me and I didn't want to have to go through that"

"Why didn't you let me make that decision for myself? You are one of the smartest people I have ever met high school diploma or not. Do you think I'm that shallow that I would dump you because of that? I loved you Jess it would have taken a lot more than that for me to dump you. Damn it Jess you should have thought more of me. But you aren't going to want to be with me after what I did" said Rory

"What are you talking about" asked Jess

"I…god Jess I can't say it your going to think I'm disgusting. Hell I think I'm disgusting"

"Are you talking about what happened last night?"

"How do you know what happened"

"Your mom told me what happened when she came to my apartment. I love you Rory and I don't think I could ever think you were disgusting or anything. I will always love you and I hope you understand that no matter how you feel. I'm going to back inside for a while. But I want you to know that I'm not going to leave without a fight." said Jess before standing up and walking back towards the Inn. Rory sat there for a few seconds before running after him.

* * *

**"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous"**

-Ingrid Bergman

* * *

"Jess" yelled Rory chasing after him. Jess turned around and Rory jumped into his arms and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Jess stood there in shock for a few seconds before giving into it. After a few minutes Jess pulled away and looked at her.

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you Jess Mariano and I want to give you a second chance" said Rory

"I love you too Rory Gilmore" smiled Jess realizing that she was still crying. "What's with the tears?"

"I'm scared" whispered Rory wrapping her arms around him.

"Come on lets go sit back on the swing" said Jess as the two walked back arm in arm towards the pond. Jess sat down on the swing and pulled Rory onto his lap. She turned sideways so her feet were on the cushions. Jess wrapped his arms around her waist and Rory laid her head on his shoulder. "What are you scared of"

"Everything" whispered Rory. "I'm scared of starting this all over again. I'm scared of what Dean might do. I'm scared of just life itself at the moment."

"Well for the first thing, you're not the only person that is terrified I don't want to lose you again. I'm going to move back here for the summer and live with Luke. In the fall if we're still together I want to find an apartment in New Haven and get a job. For the last two things let me protect you, let me help you. All I want is to see you smile again." said Jess

"Thank you" whispered Rory "Thank you for coming back"

"I'd do anything for you Rory" said Jess looking down at her before pulling her away. Jess stared at her and brought his hands to her face. He took his thumbs and wiped her tears away. Jess than wrapped his arms around her waist again and pulled her against him. "Everything will be alright"

"How can you be so sure" asked Rory

"Because you have your mom, Luke and I here to help you and to make sure that you are going to be ok" said Jess rubbing her arm.

"Thanks Jess" said Rory "Will you sit out here with me for a little while."

"Yeah" said Jess leaning back against the cushion and let her sit in his lap. Jess looked out over the pond and saw ducks going across the water. He just sat there thinking about how luck he was to finally get the second chance to be with the girl he loved. He would never show his true emotions around anyone other that Rory, Luke and maybe even Lorelai. He didn't trust anyone else. It took him a long time to learn to trust people but when he moved to Stars Hollow he opened up to Rory and Luke.

"What are you thinking about" asked Rory

"Nothing" smiled Jess

"Yeah right" whispered Rory as she laid her head on his shoulder. "What book do you have?"

"How do you know I have a book?"

"You always do." said Rory

"I have The Catcher in the Rye" said Jess pulling it out of his back pocket

"Will you read to me?"

"From the beginning"

"Yeah from the beginning"

"Alright" said Jess opening the book. "If you really want to hear about it the first thing you'll probably want to know is where I was born, and what a lousy child was like, and know my parents were occupied and all before they had me and all that David Copperfield kind of crap but I don't feel like going into it you want to know the truth…"

* * *

"We were two and had but one heart"

-Francois Villon

* * *

Back on the porch Lorelai and Luke were standing looking at Rory and Jess sitting on the swing.

"He's reading to her" smiled Lorelai

"Yeah I used to catch them reading to each other sometimes." said Luke wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Do you think she'll be ok?"

"She has the two of us and Jess to look out for her and a town that will hunt down anyone for hurting her" said Luke

"No one else can find out what happened Luke." said Lorelai "Rory would die if anyone else found out"

"I'm not going to tell a soul Lor, I don't want to even talk about it"

"Neither do I" said Lorelai "So how are we going to tell them that we are together too"

"I'll bet you already have something in mind"

"Yeah but lets leave them alone today let them get used to having each other again" smiled Lorelai looking up at Luke. "I'm hungry"

"Come on I bet Sookie has something to eat" laughed Luke taking a hold of her hand and leading her back into the inn

"How long do you think they've been watching us?" asked Rory looking over her shoulder

"I don't know" laughed Jess "When are they going to officially tell us that they're together"

"I bet my mom's waiting a little bit to tell me" sighed Rory getting off his lap and laying her head down on his lap looking out at the pond. "What am I going to do about Dean?"

"Tell him the truth; it's the only thing that makes sense at this point. I'll be here if you need me with you. Don't worry about it Ror it's done and there is nothing to do unless we can find a time machine"

"Than you wouldn't be here" said Rory looking up at him.

"I guess that's true" said Jess playing with her hair.

"Were you serious when you said you were coming back here?"

"Of course I'm serious. I'm going to move in with Luke for the summer and than I hope to get an apartment in New Haven so I can be close to you during the school year."

"Really" asked Rory

"Really" smiled Jess "Now when am I going to see that smile again"

"I don't know" said Rory looking back to the pond. "What do I have to smile about?"

"Well I don't know" said Jess "Lets see we're back together, Luke and Lorelai finally realized that they belong together."

"I guess yours right" said Rory looking up at him again smiling.

"See that's the smile that made me fall for you" said Jess smiling

"That's the smile that made me fall for you" said Rory

"Only you see it" smirked Jess

"Yeah I know" said Rory "I'm hungry"

"Do you want to go inside?"

"Not really, can you go get me coffee and one of Sookie's blueberry muffins"

"Sure" said Jess as Rory sat up so he could get up.

"Thanks Jess" said Rory

"It's no problem" smiled Jess walking towards the inn

Rory sat there on the swing curled up, looking out at the lake. She thought about what had happened over the year. She thought about her trip to Europe, Yale, rooming with Paris, Dean coming back into her life and Jess coming back. As she sat there she didn't realize that Jess was walking back

"I've got your muffin Ror" said Jess walking to the swing holding two cups of coffee and 2 muffins.

"How are you balancing that" asked Rory looking over at him

"Talent" smirked Jess handing her a cup and a muffin

"Thanks" said Rory as Jess sat next to her

"Promise me that you're not going to leave me again" said Rory out of nowhere

"Rory I'm here for the long haul. You're going to sick of me because of how long I'm here" said Jess wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her on to his lap. "You understand that. I'm not leaving for anything. I love you and I want to be here in Stars Hollow if that's what it takes to be with you. I don't hate this town; I just don't feel like I belong here with all the nuts. But yet again I did fall in love with one of them"

"Thank you" whispered Rory laying her head on his shoulder forgetting about her food and drink

"I'm only telling you the truth Ror" smiled Jess kissing her forehead "I'm staying for the long haul"

"Good" said Rory kissing his neck

"What do you want to do now?"

"I just want to sit here for right now, I'm really comfortable." said Rory

"So what have you done in the past year" asked Jess

"Well last summer I went to Europe with my mom"

"How was it?"

"It was amazing" said Rory sitting up "We started in Paris…"

* * *

"Love does not consist in gazing at each other but in looking together in the same direction"

-Antoine de Saint-Exupery

* * *

"I can't believe Rory got Jess to bring her breakfast to her outside" laughed Lorelai

"Why" asked Luke "He loves her so much, he'll do anything for her"

"I guess I was wrong about him all a long"

"No he'll always be a jerk"

"Hey but it took him to make the wrong right again"

"Yeah I guess he did" said Luke taking a hold of her hand


End file.
